


Radiance

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), mentions of komaeda's illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: ra·di·ance/ˈrādēəns/Learn to pronouncenounnoun: radiancegreat happiness, apparent in someone's expression or bearing.Hinata Hajime was truly raident like the sun. And you were always one to stray towards his warmth.





	Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing komahina again?? And it's not angsty all the way through and I'm being nice to Hajime for once?? Dang
> 
> I was going to write more on another series but I've just felt so light-hearted and happy so I had to write some fluff and happy things
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

_Radiance, truly you radiate such bright rays of warmth of the sun itself…._

It’s in the late stages of the afternoon, a book resides in my hands as I mutter out the next few words of the thickening plot of the mystery of yet another case for a small town detective to solve. You hum a soft tune that was more off-key than Mioda-san’s could carry. But you weren’t the ultimate musician right now, simply just Hajime Hinata. 

Your fingers have been going through my hair the entire time we’ve lazed and I couldn’t bring myself to shift or move away from those darling hands. For the past months it seems you’ve grown fond of my growing rats nest, offering to brush or put it up in different styles as the ultimate hair stylist. 

I’d rather not just mess with it, but who am I to turn down such a pleading face when you hold such a dear place in my heart. And certainly not when you plan out such an attack on my poor face! I couldn’t possibly defend myself with a spot on kiss attack! 

My health may be improving but I don’t know if my poor heart can handle you sometimes…

_I wonder if there’s a way to count each one of your freckles, then kiss each one as you grow more rosey cheeked…_

“You know, staring won’t make them go away.” You chuckle, rolling those gorgeous eyes of yours. 

“I’m not making them go away! Those are purely angel kisses you have!” 

“Angel kisses seriously? You really don’t believe that do you?” 

Nodding furiously, I hold your face in the palm of my hands, how could you think different?! Those cheeks were truly touched by angels and I know this for a fact! 

“Kissed by the heavens themselves.” Kissed by myself countless times. Something I could do for an eternity and never tire of. 

“Those are just some sappy metaphors for hopeless romantics.” You huff but I can tell you’re flustered. It’s so endearing and so very adorable I can’t help but be a little mean and tease you more. 

Simply I just shrug instead, “What can I say, I’m a hopeless romantic fool when it comes to you.” 

You laugh, shaking your head as our lips meet. They’re chapped, bitten at where you’ve gone too deep in thought and bit too hard. I really wish I could just just kiss those worries away sometimes but I know there’s more to it than just worries and feeling lost.  
We’re all still recovering, all still struggling somedays. Some are worse than others, but it’s going to be okay right? 

_Right?_

_Sometimes when I wake from a nightmare I almost believe that you’re not there anymore. I thought the years we spent together were just my mind playing tricks on me- until I feel your arms wrap around me and the world comes crashing back...I hate those nights._

Sometimes when the dreams start hazing together and I can no longer tell reality from dream, I hold you tightly. Hoping that it was truly a dream and you’re real. I fear for the day I wake up and it was just all one big trick my rotting brain played on me. Oh how truly cursed I’d be to have my beloved not next to me but six feet under. 

But you’re right there, holding me tightly to your chest as I try to make sense of words and the world again. I’m pretty sure I drooled on you too, sorry. That was really gross of me and I really shouldn’t touch you and you’re just too good for _scumlikemeandidontknowwhatididtodeserve-_

“Nagito, baby. I’m right here, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere. And yes you are fine, I don’t mind you drooling on me and no you do deserve me. You deserve the world and more.” 

_ _What would I do without you I wonder?_ _

“Pr-..Promise?” I really shouldn’t grip so tight, and leave such a mess on your shirt. But I don’t know how to stop it now, they just keep coming. 

“Promise. Everything is okay now. I got you, and I will never let you go again.” 

I truly am so lucky to have someone like you, Hajime Hinata. 

I really don’t deserve you, rather or not what he says. I know it’ll upset him..So I keep quiet on that for now. But...Having him to spoil me..wasn’t so bad? Was it? 

_Some days I like to think Nagito Hinata sounds like a name I’d show off proudly. But in this world, marriage is just something so silly next to helping humanity come back together again. But one can dream right?_

“Hajime-kun, do you think one day..when the world comes to again we could..” It’s honestly a stupid question I shouldn’t be asking. You have lots of work to do still and there’s no way you’d agree to it. 

You raise a brow, taking a sip of your drink waiting for the rest of the question to come. 

“We could...you know..” 

“No, I don’t know love. You’ll have to tell me.” Damn you and your cute pet names. 

“We could..” I grab your hand, lacing our fingers together whispering the words. “Get married?” 

You stop, surprise clear as day. I knew it was a stupid question, I shouldn’t have asked- 

“You know I have thought about asking you to marry me.” Wait, what? 

“You have?” 

Nodding, you look to the side cheeks visibly darkening. “Yea, I’ve thought about it lots of times, I just didn’t know when the right time would be or if you’d even say yes to it.” 

Of course I’d say yes in a heartbeat. Hajime, my dear you can be so dense sometimes. 

"Ah..Well..Ask me.” 

“Right now??” 

“Right now.” 

“Will you marry me, Nagito Komaeda? To keep looking to the future together, through thick and thin, till we grow old?” 

I thought you’d never ask. 

You already know my answer. 

_We’ve had so many good days together, some bad too. Love is never easy and I’d never said dealing with each of our own inner demons would be too. But I wouldn’t change it for the world. With each day we grow into better people and more as one. There’s no one I’d rather fall in love all over again than you Hajime Hinata._

“Nagito?” 

“Hm?” I scoot closer, resting my head on your shoulder watching as the stars shoot across the sky. It’s nothing new, but seeing you under the reflecting moonlight never fails to make my heart melt. 

“I love you. I really mean that, with all my heart.” 

Smiling, more confidently than I had been when I was a young teenager, I kiss the forehead that I had kissed so many times before. With love, with affection, with adoration for the man beside me. 

“I love you too, from the bottom of my heart. Let’s keep growing old and looking to the future.” 

“Together right?” 

“Yea, together let’s do that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! And hopefully the boys were okay,, I really need to work on my first pov stories again and thought I'd try it out with this story
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated!  
Til next time! <3


End file.
